Mounting a hanging object (e.g., a picture frame, an art work, a mirror and the like; herein, the hanging object and the picture frame are interchangeable) on a surface (e.g., a mounting surface, a mounting wall, a wall and the like; herein, the surface and the wall are interchangeable) can be a challenge. Positioning the picture frame at a desired location can be done at sight. However, locating an exact hanging spot on the wall where to install a hanger (e.g., a nail, a screw, a hook or other anchoring securement; herein, a hanger and an anchor are interchangeable) that receives the picture frame is a daunting task. Furthermore, locating an exact anchor spot may require many trials of guesswork due to the sight obstruction of the picture frame, which is not only time consuming but also prone to have errors.
Typically, the picture frame includes an anchor hole or picture hanging hardware (e.g., a hook, a sawtooth hanger, a D-ring, a wire, etc.) However, as the most anchor holes or picture hanging hardware (herein, an anchor hole and the picture hanging hardware are interchangeable) are located on the back of the picture frame, they hinder view of an installer trying to locate where to install the hanger on the wall. There are many methods to assist the installer to locate where to fasten a hanger on the wall, such that the anchor hole on the back of the picture frame can properly engage with the hanger fastened on the wall.
There are several attempts proposing wall marking system for hanging a picture frame on the wall. According to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,350,312 and 7,185,442 to Grillo; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20110174953 to Ruiz; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20040098875 to Gould; U.S. Pat. No. 9,578,980 to Freeman; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,880 to Lombardo, devices depend on adhesiveness technology. Hence, their uses are limited to a certain type of surfaces that devices can be applied against. In addition, the back of hanging objects such as mirrors or other frames often have recessed anchor holes with the frame edges raised. In that case, even if the wall surface is conditioned to accept the adhesive side, the devices may not adhere to the back of the hanging object. Further, due to their dependency on adhesiveness, the devices are for single use, not reusable.
According to U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20060231721 to Robic and U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,906 to Aydelott, the marking devices assist picture frames that are equipped with certain types of hanging hardware on the back of the picture frames, such as saw-tooth types or wire types. Plus, the devices are designed to mark only one anchor spot per use.
Furthermore, according to U.S. Pat. No. 7,958,648 to MacConnell and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20060196069 to Groepper, marking means involve dispensation of ink mark on the wall. However, depending on types of wall surfaces, the ink may not leave a mark on the wall. Even if the wall receives the ink mark, the ink may smear or streak so the marking may be unclear to locate an exact spot for nailing the wall.
Furthermore, according to U.S. Pat. No. 9,392,890 to Royak, the device is a combination of a picture hanger and a wall marker. The device remains between the hanging object and the wall after application, instead of being removed. Thus, there may be an aesthetic issue as the picture frame may look spaced out from the wall. Plus, the device is for single use, not reusable.
Other relevant patents or patent publications include U.S. Pat. No. 604,991 to Gruenberg; U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,184 to Prevost; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,078 to Hagman. However, they do not offer a universal solution to aforementioned issues.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device that marks an anchor spot on the wall to hang a picture frame yet that overcomes drawbacks listed above and is easy and simple to use and manufacture. New type of an anchor spot marking device is being developed to meet those demands.